sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:A Valiant Rescue on Nar Shaddaa
Xar'on staggers into the shop, pausing at the door and leaning wearily on the frame before limping further inside. He blinks his eyes heavily, first at the change of light level, then at the oddity of the shop's decor. He scratches at several days growth on his cheek before gingerly making his way towards a counter, resting his elbows onto the surface with a small crash. Fortunately, the weapons shop had not fully opened yet, implying that no merchandise was stolen. The shop was left just as found, no broken glass. The owner of the shop is nowhere to be seen at first. Violet, still passed out from the heavy blows to the head that she had taken, is laying nearly lifeless wedged between the wall and one of the cases near the far wall. Xar'on croaks a weak, "Hey...anybody here?" his voice a pale, raspy reflection of his usualy throaty growl. He sighs heavily as he straigtens, forcing his eyes to focus properly and do a thorough visual inspection. Spotting something all too familiar to his line of work, he lurches from his perch to the still form on the floor, the quick and smooth actions belying the obvious exhaustion demonstrated moments before. In one fluid motion, his medpac is open and ready as he begins to scan the woman's body, checking her vitals and gently examining the obvious injuries. Violet's eyes flutter open briefly, envisioning a blurry form hovering above her. A sharp moan escapes her lips as her eyes roll back into her head once more. Pain flourished through out her body. Her head was pounding. The wallop on her face was pulsating. Violet had survived through an interrogation, without providing any information. Lucky that she was to be alive, did not seem like much now though the excruciating pain. Once more Violet tried to focus on the form above her. She narrowed her eyes, though seeing still just a blurry form hovering there. Xar'on is virtually unrecognizable from the man she met at the casino months ago. With his unkempt white hair, wild white facial growth, and gore stained labcoat, he's a pale...even ghostly...reflection of that doctor. The ghostly impression is further enhanced by heavy black bags under his deep-set, gray eyes. The hiss of a hypospray can be heard, and the pain begins to ebb. He rasps, "Be still, Captain...you got some..." he's interrupted by a rather unhealthy sounding coughing fit. "...*ahem*...you got some nasty blows to the head." He produces fragrant smelling bandages, and begins applying them to her wounds, before binding them to her head with several wraps, his gnarled, scarred hands surprisingly agile and gentle. The kolcta impregnated in the bandages begin working immediately, offering sweet release from the throbbing pain. Violet attempts a smile, though more like a smuggler's scowl than anything else. Her lip was split open and bled a bit in the process. "Dddoc. . . " The delicate words escape her lips. Her vision begins to focus as the analgesic takes effect instantaneously. The woman outstretches a bruised, though otherwise unharmed hand, and rests it on your facial features; like a blind person trying to read brail, Violet's fingers delicately guide themselves across some of your facial features in an attempt to make up for her lack of visual focus. ". . that you?" Her words, becoming more clear, though not fully coherent. Xar'on attempts to answer, but a weak croak comes out instead, so he nods in response. A calloused hand gently lifts your hand from his face and examines it, before he begins to work both hands up your arms, massaging gently as he checks for broken or misplaced bone. As he lays your arm down, he produces a small light from a breast pocket and carefully props open an eyelid, moving the spot of light in and out of your vision. He croaks, "Might have a slight concussion." He pockets the light and places one hand beneath your head. "Try sittin' up...slow..." he rasps, and the pull on your body as he tries to assist you is alarmingly feeble. The flashing bright light, protruding through her eyelids, was making her dizzy and the motion was making her a bit nauseous; though, Violet said nothing and did not flinch. Once the entire five minutes passed, though seeming like an eternity, the analgesic fully seeps into Violet's blood stream. Violet attempts to get up, though still extremely sore, knows that she must get out of here. She nearly collapses in the process, though with a little extra force she manages to sit up. A sudden jolt of adrenaline pumps through her veins. Violet cringes and looks around, though sees nothing can sense that they are still endanger. "We need to get out of here" Typical of patients going through extreme trauma, Violet resorts to the language most familiar to her. She tugs on the docs arm, a bit forcefully, pulling herself up. (speaking in Jawa) Xar'on rises with you, more as a guide to steady you than providing any real strength. "Sorry, kid," he grunts, "...that's one I ain't picked up yet." He stands unsteadily, one hand on your back, the other at your elbow. He mutters one word, first in Rodese, then Ryl, Corellian, and finally, Basic: "Easy" in an attempt to set you on a common tongue. "I'll ask what yer doin' here later," he rasps, "but I do wanna know what happened to you, now." Violet looks at the doc, her vision is still rather blurry, though is able to focus on the outline and fills in the rest. Her usually pale, flawless, skin displays a dark, nearing indigo, undertone and a splotchy violet hue, indicating that the wounds that were inflicted upon the woman could have been at least four hours old. . . or even older, who knows how long she had been passed out on the floor. As Corellian is spoken, Violet resorts to that, though for some reason unable to speak basic, not able to comprehend it just yet. "Please, don't hurt me. . . they are coming. Must get out. Anywhere. Now!" The panic in her tone does not change. She subconsciously scans the room, though not able to focus on anything and envisioning figures in the shadows. Vi, though not strong, tugs you towards the door, though she hasn't taken her first step yet. (speaking in Corellian) Xar'on doesn't pull you, but instead redirects you so that you veer slightly away from the door and back into the shop. "It's Doc Tanner, Captain..." he croaks, trying to put some volume into his voice. "Ain't nobody gonna hurt you. Easy, girl. Calm." He snatches his hand away abruptly as he sinks into a coughing fit, clutching his chest. As he recovers...slowly...he wheezes, "Got a place...close. ESPO security. We'll be safe. Ain't stayin' long, though." (speaking in Corellian) Violet looks at you, still disoriented. Her right eye, swollen, nearly shut, distorts her perception. She reaches out to you and gently caresses your shoulder. The pain, all but a distant memory, seems to pump an inconceivable amount of adrenaline into her system; much like those people who walk on fire or balance upon sharpened nails, the massive quantity of the intense pain makes her seem alert, though perhaps only for a short while. Vi seems rather puzzled by the name, though sure that the face was kind. "Out! Must go. They'll come back." Violet kept muttering relentlessly, her words quick and full of concern. (speaking in Corellian) Xar'on steadies you, gripping your elbow gently, and guiding you with his other arm around your waist. "Hush, girl. Easy. We can go. Slow," he rasps, though any attempt at a soothing voice are lost on his ruined larynx and weakened lungs. "Just up the block. Easy now," he croaks, as he guides you to the door. As he limps alongside you, it's difficult to tell who is supporting whom, as he winces with every other step. (speaking in Corellian) Violet, seemingly relieved at the change in scenery allows you to escort her out into the open air; under any other circumstance, Violet would have enjoyed stepping out into the simulated Corellian atmosphere, though the violence of the war is intertwined and reflects from everything, sending a shutter down Violet's back. Violet presses up against you for comfort and slides you into her cloak, wrapping it around you, perhaps wishing it was an invisible cloak imagining that no one could see the pair as they made a break to a safe location. Violet steadies you, allowing you to place much of your weight against her, and yet her weight was against you. It was more like the two were dependent upon each other than one helping the other. If one were to distort the equilibrium that they had going then both would fail, and most likely fall. Xar'on scans the surroundings as they step out onto the street, his cold gray eyes peering out wearily, but cautiously from beneath his heavy brow. "Keep to the shadows," he rasps, guiding the pair along the ruins of a wall. "Have a nice day," he cackles back at your shop door, but writhes in shuddring coughs as he starts to chuckle. He attempts to chat with you on the way, not out of any kind of nervousness or desire to break the silence, but in a slightly clumsy attempt to calm you. "To think a coupla months ago," he croaks, "I was bitchin' that Ord Mantell was too quiet. Careful what ya wish for, eh?" (speaking in Corellian) The more the man spoke, the more familiar he seemed. Vi winced as he coughed, as it caused him to press into her harder. Violet attempted another smile, yet it still came out more as a smugglers scowl than a charming smile, though perhaps the concept was not lost in translation. Violet's lip cracked again and the crimson coagulated fluid seeped through the crack, though Vi paid no attention, not wasting the energy to wipe it off. Vi glanced over at the man, though still not fully recognizing him and scrunches her brow. "where to?" Vi is relieved that they were staying the shadows and presses herself more into the blackness, allowing it to engulf the two. "Safe place?" (speaking in Corellian) Xar'on nods once, croaking, "Set up a field hospital. Treating seriously wounded. Got word out to the CSA." He looks up at you, and slowly raises a hand to wipe the blood from your lip. As they pause in the shelter of some rubble, he removes a small cylinder from a pocket and gently applies something to your lip, stopping the blood flow. "Sent an ESPO squad to guard it. Some OOAG spook left 'em. I reck'n Colonel Delede was involved." As they move along once more, he rasps, "Anyway, the Colonel sent me orders to find you." He glances at your wounds, a slight look of worry crossing his face as his gaze passes over the fresh bandages. "If I knew you was here, woulda come lookin' sooner." (speaking in Corellian) Violet clears her throat, though the attempt did not accomplish much of anything, not changing the fact that there was quite the lump in her throat. Perhaps some blood had trickled down the back of her throat whilst she was passed out, but in any case, her throat was scratchy and pained to talk. Violet yearned for a droplet of liquid, though plundered through the shadows with out a word. Her violet eyes pierced through the dark swollen whelp upon her face. A small flame ignited within her eyes as her lips are touched with the cool emulsion retrieved from your pocket. Violet is thankful that her nose is barricaded by a crust of dried blood, not wanting to imagine the pungent odor let alone smell it. Violet nods her head, taking comfort in the fact that you were honestly concerned, though she still seemed as if she were in a dream that she couldn't quite be pulled from. It was all so familiar, yet she couldn't quite grasp the reason. Violet grabs your wrist as you take your hand away, finished applying the medication to her lip. She gingerly holds it up to her cheek, allowing the warmth to seek in, and she closes her eyes, trying to remember. Xar'on blinks in apparent confusion at the gesture, before weakly offering, "It's alright, kid. Yer safe now." As he guides them from shadow to shadow, he grunts over his shoulder, "They told me to get you safe, 'n I aim to do it, or..." the rest is lost as he grunts squeezing around an obstacle. "Hang in there, girl. Almost there. Got some volunteer staff. Doublecheck you at the clinic, maybe freshen up as much as you can, then get some decent rest. You'll see," he rasps. (speaking in Corellian) "Oh. . " being called kid, under any other circumstance would have been flattering, yet in Violet's disorientation was unable to recall that emotion, though offered a slight nod of the head, understanding the gesture. "You too. . " Violet's words were still a bit scattered, though the clarity was slightly enhanced. She once again braces herself against you, nudging into your side. Her step slowly fell in tune with yours as we hobble along in the shadows. "Where safe?" Violets words seem foreign to her, as if she didn't speak them. Vi looks around to make sure she was the one that had spoken. (speaking in Corellian) Xar'on points to a derelict warehouse up the street that sits apart from its surroundings to the bustle of activity at the entrance. As they near the warehouse, a sign at the entrance can be seen. Handwritten in Basic, Corellian, Huttese, Rodese, and Ryl is the following: Wounded and injured only. If you attempt to harm any of my patients, you forfeit the PRIVILEGE of medical assistance, and I will have your ass thrown out. "Right there," Xar'on croaks, pointing. "Ain't much to look at, but it kept folks from dyin'." A couple of armed CSA ESPOs spot the pair and come running up the street, yelling something incomprehensible. (speaking in Corellian) Any other time the slight breeze that picked up would have felt lovely grazing across her face, providing real comfort, though that was not the case today. A slight cringe trickled down her spine as the simulated atmosphere made her sick to her stomach. Finally, the two paused for a moment as the doc pointed something out. Violet could faintly make out the building, though unable to fully see it, with her perception down the drain she could not tell quite how far it was, though hoped it was not too much further. She squinted, though it made no difference. Her burst of adrenaline was quickly seeping away in the darkness and Violet's swollen feet felt heavy. "No!" Violet screamed and braced herself, preparing to exert all, if any, of her remaining energy in defending herself and the kind gentleman that had found her. "Stand back! I won't allow . . " Violet's voice faded into the wind, though the intention was fully evident. Though, still in her delusional state, her intentions were notable. (speaking in Corellian) Xar'on whispers soothingly as he pats your back, "Shhh...it's alright, girl. Those 'r our boys. They're here to keep us safe. Me 'n them are gonna make sure you stay safe." As the guards near, Xar'on struggles to his full height, and putting what steel he has left into his voice, he barks, "Help me get Captain Allure inside immediately." One of the guards asks something in Basic, and Xar'on angrily waves him off. "I don't need to tell you where I'm Violet is stunned, not quite sure what to think, if that's what you call anything that she's been doing, though still unsure about how to handle the current situation. She still screams at the guards, "Don't hurt me!!" Violet looks helplessly at the doctor, but allows herself to be escorted into the warehouse by the guards. "Don't hurt him!" Vi's transfer of concern was rather fascinating, though not fully reassuring. The analgesic was beginning to wear off and her hallucinations were becoming more potent and escalating radically. Violet saw the hooded man who had interrogated her and began to tremor violently, frozen like a deer caught between headlights. The pigmentation, if any left, drained from her face. Loud shrills vibrated in her ears, filling her head to the point of exhaustion. Violet, unable to take any more, collapsed with a loud thump as she fell to the ground. (speaking in Corellian) Xar'on allows them to be led through the entrance, which opens up onto a triage area, packed with walking wounded who are quickly treated, and kicked out. Though this area is bustling with activity, the guards create a path for them. The majority of the warehouse floor is covered in a grid of makeshift beds, cots, and pallets, with around 50 patients filling them all. Volunteer staff move among the beds, adjusting medication, checking the few monitors available, and sometimes just speaking quietly with patients, whose murmurs can be heard among the moans and groans. Armed and armored ESPO guards patrol the perimeter. The air is dusty, with an acrid medicinal scent that permeates everything. As he leads you to the back of the warehouse, a small segregated area becomes apparent, with a few CSA personnel lying in beds next to the clinic's small stash of medical supplies and a single, small table. Several volunteer staffmembers run up, asking Xar'on if he's alright...where's he been...and he waves their questions away angrily. To those assembled, he barks, "Set up a bed for Captain Allure behind the supplies. Give her some privacy. Get her anything she wants, ya hear? Anything. Redress her wounds and apply fresh kolcta and anesthetics. Local fer now. Get her some fresh water, too. Now. Move with a purpose, people." As the last order is given, an ESPO begins delegating the tasks, until a loud crash is heard. "Dammit! Tanner's down again!" the ESPO yells, and two volunteers spring to Xar'on's side, who lies in a heap of splintered table and datapads. "Don't worry, Captain," the ESPO calls over his shoulder. "They've handled him before." Sure enough, the volunteer staffmembers are lying Xar'on straight and administering medication via hypospray. (speaking in Corellian) Violet awakens, though not fully coherent. The images of a prior capture quite vivid playing in her mind and dancing in her eyes. Violet shrieks as she feels herself strapped down by imaginary straps binding her to the cot. She panics and pulls herself up on her elbows and 'walks' backwards on the cot with her elbows, just a few 'steps'. Her breathing becomes heavy as she sees a white coat glide towards her. A twinge of panic exceeds her ability of containment. Within a few moments, Vi snapped back into reality and looks around. "Doc? Where Doc?" The Volunteer tentatively glided to the woman's side, resting lightly at the side of the cot. 'Ssshhhhh, Now now, there's no need' The tall, dark Ithorian being splurred out. 'Naunny?' Violet looked up puzzled. 'Nahna is that you?'. Apparently the woman's fever was peeking. The nameless volunteer was willing to agree with the woman to avoid confrontation, though quite clueless as to what her referance was. He swiftly dressed her wounds, cleaning her bandages and reapplying the new ones. Nothing a beta tank couldn't cure, though with the shortage of supplies was eager to try anything that would help. 'Drink this' He said, splurring his words. Violet, not quite able to fully understand basic, though if you call it that, felt comfortated and drank from the flask pressed against her mouth, though a bit reluctant yet not having the strength to resist. (speaking in Corellian) The change in light through the broken windows hint that some time has past. As you drink the from the flask, a warm hand drops onto your shoulder, and a feeble voice croaks, "Easy, girl. Yer gonna be okay. Ol' Doc Tanner's got you. Go on 'n drink. Got some food, if yer hungry." Xar'on pats your shoulder and moves into view, and though he is concious and walking, he seems more haggard and weak than before. "Relax...rest. Here...try readin' this." He presents a datapad. In Basic is Xar'on's set of orders instructing him to locate you and prepare for extraction. (speaking in Corellian) Violet is soothed, hearing that familiar voice echo in her ear. However, she can't fully recall meeting you before, though the events of today are still fresh in her mind. The comfort that you brought her is just as settling as any. Vi relaxes and submissively obeys your order. After plunging the slush, thickened liquid down her throat with a gulp opens her eyes and looks at you. The blurry datapad startles her. Violet blinks her eyes, trying to bring the information into focus. Violet picks out familiar words, though basic is still rather foreign to her. "Violet, Xar'on, safe, Delede" Violet blinks and her cheeks flush, perhaps the sedative was taking effect and the anesthetic was kicking in. "You're a friend." A twinkle danced in her eyes as she looked at you, "What do you need me to do?" Violet sat up, feeling more calm now. She reaches out for your hand. (speaking in Corellian) The ithorian being just nods at the doctor and departs silently. Xar'on takes your delicate hand into his gnarled, calloused mitt and pats it gently. "I need you to rest, kid. Let the medicine work. Clear yer head some. Maybe get some food in ya." A pile of crates and a makeshift curtain muffle the noise of the main floor beyond. "I gotta send the Colonel a message...let him know I found ya. Blockade 'r no, they're gonna get us off this rock." He begins to pull away to call staff to your bed. (speaking in Corellian) Violet holds on to your hand, tugging gently. "no, not yet." Violet knew deep down that you must attend the others, though you needed just as much, or more rest than her. She tenderly pats your hand, though it shoots spiking twinges up her arm, Vi doesn't wince. She gazes into your eyes, though barely able to focus. "Stay" The words linger on her lips, yet was loud enough to be heard over the commotion outside of the curtain. Violet drops the datapad on her stomach with a thud as she reaches her other hand out towards you. Xar'on looks at your hands, a look of confusion and maybe uncertainty briefly supplanting the weariness on his face. He eventually takes both your hands in his and lowers himself into a crouch beside your bed, wincing a bit as he settles. "Um...alright. Reckon I can stay for a bit," he rasps. The Ithorian peeks in and Xar'on mutters, "Pad", and the Ithorian moves off quickly to obey. His gaze moves over your injuries, before settling on your eyes, and he murmurs, "Sound like you got yer Basic back." He attempts a smile, but can feel the grimace forming on his face, and quickly abandons it. Perhaps it was more of the sedative soothing out things, or even a variety of the other medications relieving Violet of the delirium; for how long, no one knew. Violet's breathing was normal, the only thing that was. The last capture that Violet endured such trauma the delirium did not suffice easily. The distant memories swiftly flutter away as your soothing presence lingers. Violet nearly purs as she feels your warmth looming over her. "You need more rest than I." Violet tries to move her body more, though she finds that it doesn't respond. Quite puzzled by this, Violet simply looks at you comforted enough by your presence that she isn't bothered by the lack of control. The Ithorian returns with the pad, and Xar'on nods at a crate being used as a table, where the Ithorian deposits the pad before his departure. "I'll manage," he rasps, as he shifts on his feet. Grunting and wincing with pain, he raises himself up just enough to sit on the edge of your makeshift bed. "Besides," he croaks, "If I get caught nappin', someone here is liable to die. Can't have that." He looks you over again and his face shows some concern. "You feelin' okay? Medication makin' you feel funny?" Through her swollen lips Violet spoke, "I'm not sure." There was and aura of dopiness, much like one would exhibit after having too many drinks. Though her basic returned momentarily, it was not as sharp as usual. "I feel as if I was processed inside and out by a grinder." A distant look crept into Violet's eyes as she paused, though not fully recalling the events prior to the good doc finding her. Xar'on pats your hand and nods. "Had you on quite a bit o' sedatives 'n painkillers. Yer wounds 're healin' nicely, though, so you shouldn't need any more. Got a stimulant that'll counteract 'em if ya want, but it ain't necessary. They'll wear off soon." He sighs and stretches his neck, and for a moment, looks every bit the tired old man he is. Fearing you'll notice, he abruptly asks, "So, what's a nice girl like you doin' on a hellpit like this?" trying to inject some mirth into the question. The light outside the windows wanes as the moon moves into the planet's shadow. The murmuring, moans, and groans on the other side of the curtain quiets down a bit, as a semblance of calm falls onto the clinic. A sigh, escapes her lips and her chest heaves as she exhales. Another failed attempt at a smile leaves Vi's face in an awkward expression. Vi scans you, observing how warn and tired you are, though understands the truth in your words. Violet's vision has been restored; able to focus on you more clearly Vi's eyes linger softly upon your features, still trying to place your face; as if she were going through an indexed data stream with an attempt at matching your face with a name and event. After a moment, "I don't think I would trust me with a stimulant just yet." Vi looked around, taking in her surrounding with acceptance, and then returns her gaze to you. "What happened?" Vi's voice was full of earnest, not fully able to recall what happened or what was happening. Xar'on watches you study his face, and he rubs the wild growth of facial hair. "This probably doesn't help. Usually keep the face smooth." He looks down at his bloodstained clothing, as if seeing it for the first time, and croaks, "Hmmm...usually a bit cleaner, too." He reaches down with a free hand, and jabs something into the datapad quickly, apparently forgetting he's holding you with his other hand. "What happened?" he rasps, apparently the brief bout of unconciousness hasn't helped his voice recover at all. "Well, a coupla weeks ago, some ass with the unlikely name o' 'Thanos' and a stinkin' Sith named Tyler started a hostile takeover of this rock, 'n anyone on the moon was trapped here. I got a message off to the Colonel, and him and some OOAG spook named Malif managed to sneak a squad here to protect this clinic I set up. Got orders to find you, and found you beat up in some weapons shop. 'n here we are." Violet pauses, attempting to take it all in; it all seemed soo distant and unfamiliar to her, she was barley able to comprehend the information, for it didn't make any sense. She wanted to ask, But why? However, she held her tongue, knowing better. She knew that deep down inside she knew the answers to her questions, though they weren't treading closely to the surface. Violet did not wish to hinder you of your time asking futile questions. Instead of pursuing the burning questions swarming her mind, Violet holds her tongue and nods noting that she understands. . Nevertheless, really the information spins in her mind, turning over unrelenting questions, daunting at her mind. Violets returns her attention to your gentle face, warn as it maybe, brings forth the feeling of something familiar and comforting to Vi, though she cannot quite pinpoint it. Xar'on shakes his grizzled head and murmurs, "Don't worry yer pretty little head about it now. I'm sure we'll both get debriefed once they get us back. I ain't gonna make you go through what happened fer me and fer the bosses. Just rest." He watches you look at his face, and seems a bit embarrassed by it, as he scratches the rough hair on his cheeks. Violet blushes, though through the deep purple that her skin is, hopes that you won't notice. "Sorry Doc, I'm fading fast." Vi's eyes fluttered, with an attempt at keeping them opened just a tad longer, "Please..don't leave" Vi squeezed your hand lightly and drifted off. Xar'on watches you drift off. A volunteer enters noisily, but retreats hastily at a glare from Xar'on, who goes back to watching you. Eventually, he manages to drift off as well, sitting on the edge of your bed, lightly holding your hand.